Making friends
by gaaraofpie
Summary: A story about a lonly German Dwarf that moves to death city to help make a friend. Although he might make more then he thinks.


Making friends.

It was a normal morning in Death City, well as normal as this place can get. There was one thing out of the norm though, a person was knocking on 's lap door. This person looked different in a lot of ways, his arms and legs were short, and his head was large. A dwarf in common terms. His clothes were unusual as well, he wore a dark blue muscle shirt(He did have the muscles to back it up) and navy blue shorts. On top of his long black hair he wore a top hat, with a red stripe. But what was the weirdest thing about him was he was dragging a large scarecrow around.

He knocked again impenitently, and eventually the good doctor opened up. It took him a while to notice the dwarf below him. He twisted his screw in his head untill it made a 'CLANK' sound. "What do you want." The dwarf looked worried and hesitated to speak, but words eventually came out. "Good morning, . Umm my names Zwerg I came all this way from Germany to find you....Could you help me make a friend." He pointed to the scarecrow afterwards. "Come in." The professor said groggily.

Stein pointed to a empty table for Zwerg to lay the scarecrow down. "Normally I only dissect things you know...but I guess I can put a soul into your scarecrow friend if you want." Stein sat down in his chair and spun around facing Zwerg who was jumping up and down for joy. "But you can't get something for nothing you know, I'll do what you asked of me if you do something for me." Stien explained what Zwerg had to do while he transplanted a soul into the scarecrow.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER.

A couple of students gathered in front of shibusen because there was something there that wasn't before. A scarecrow was planted in the ground. Death the kid was the first to actually interact with the scarecrow, its pumpkin head was titled a little to the right making it not symmetrical. Black star and Soul was there to, Black Star had decided that it was stealing attention . Soul just thought it be cool to find out what was going on.

Out of no where Zwerg jumped in front of the scarecrow holding a couple of photographs. He looked at the pictures and then at the three that stood before him. He nodded, "Well here is some of you I suppose, damn I guess your better halves aren't here yet? Ah well orders are orders I suppose." Soul was the first to speak. "Orders, what the hell are you talking about?" Zwerg sighed, " I'm not supposed to tell, but orders are orders I'm afraid. I gotta beat you guys then I can get on with my life." Zwerg didn't seem to thrilled about what ever he had to do.

Zwerg jumped at Soul with his a clenched fist. Black Star blocked the attack with a kick. "Look, I'm bigger then you and you dare attack someone else first. This is my stage!" The noisy ninja replied with a swift kick to Zwerg's body. But surprisingly the dwarf blocked it. "My heart is 10 times bigger then yours." Zwerg said as he used the momentum of the kick he blocked to jump high in the air. He came down hard with a kick this time aiming at black star's face. Black Star blocked it but it looked like it took more effort then you might think.

Zwerg jumped back in front of the scarecrow, and cracked his knuckles. "Argh this is a lot more troublesome then I thought it would be." He smirked as he leaned on the scarecrow, which caused its head to slouch to the left. Kid didn't appreciate this and ran towards him. "Don't mess with symmetry!" Kid caught the dwarf by surprise and sent him flying with a punch. Zwerg wiped of the blood from his face. "He did not mention that this would be this hard."

He bounced back at Kid and jumped so his leg was at his face. "What makes you so damn symmetrical anyway!?" Zwerg kicked kid in the face and he fell to the ground. Someone yelled "Kid!", it turns out the girls showed up hearing the disturbance. Then all ran towards there partners. The small and mighty teen again pulled out his pictures and studied them. "Right right, these are the rest of you."

TO BE COUNTINUED


End file.
